


〖冷战组/米露〗你喜欢伏特加吗

by yumeco



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 15:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeco/pseuds/yumeco
Summary: 国设阿米好不容易千里迢迢跑来见恋人，却看见一只醉醺醺的大熊。论酒瓶塞子的另一种用法。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 48





	〖冷战组/米露〗你喜欢伏特加吗

**Author's Note:**

> Нет 俄语的“不”
> 
> 我想找阿米要图包=。=

推开门，阿尔弗雷德便看见了酩酊大醉的伊万。

他苍白的脸颊上正泛着异常的潮红，眼神迷离，步履不稳地站在厨房的流理台旁。台面上尽是酒瓶，伏特加、威士忌、朗姆酒......而伊万此时还手持一瓶，正准备继续往嘴里灌，似乎没注意到一脸不快的阿尔弗雷德。

太过份了。美国忿忿地想着。他刚结束无聊透顶的会议，便立马订了机票，从华盛顿一刻不停地赶到了莫斯科，风尘仆仆。然而他的恋人——本应按照约定迎接他的到来，然后给他一个让他想念甚久的亲吻的俄罗斯，此刻却抱着酒瓶子傻笑，仿佛那棕色瓶子才是他许久未见的至爱。

“俄罗斯。”阿尔弗雷德冷冷地叫道。

伊万缓缓地转过头，眼睛眨巴了两下，开心地笑了起来。

“美国~~”

声音异常的可爱。有那么一秒，阿尔弗雷德被这声音击软了腿，但他扶了扶眼镜，稳住了自己。

伊万显然喝的比平时要多。当阿尔弗雷德走过去抓住他的胳膊时，他反应迟钝，痴痴地盯着抓住自己的手。换作平时，这个家伙会先夸张地后退三步，保持一段距离后，才会笑眯眯地问：你洗手了吗？

然后经过两三轮的打趣，他会突然抱住阿尔弗雷德，在他耳边软软地说道：我好想念加州的阳光。

就是这么一个让人又爱又恨的家伙。

但现在，伊万既没跟他斗嘴，也没拥抱他，只是呆呆地望着自己，还打了个酒嗝。一个嗝！阿尔弗雷德感到生气。他从来不是一个易发怒的人，但唯一一件能让他瞬间失控的事，便是受到忽视。

这只俄罗斯熊。是时候让英雄来教训教训你了。

原本阿尔弗雷德脑海里的设想是，他们会在烛光下吃一顿俄式晚餐，互喂红菜汤，然后浪漫地一起蜷在沙发上看好莱坞电影。当电影的男女主人公深情相拥时，他也会悄悄吻上伊万。恰到好处时，再把这只熊带进卧室......

只有一个晚上。明早他便要启身回华盛顿，处理上司临时加给他的工作。

如此劳累的旅途，就只是为了见伊万一面（外加打炮）。毕竟他们行程繁忙，一年之中能相处的机会少之又少，所以总是见缝插针地飞去对方身边，苛求那么一丁点儿的亲密时光。上飞机之前他发了条信息给伊万，告知了自己的到达时间。

那条信息到现在还是未读状态。

阿尔弗雷德捏紧了拳头。然而溺水在酒海里的伊万，却傻呵呵地冲他笑了起来。

“万尼亚口渴啦，想喝点水~”

说完，伊万还伸出一小截舌头，像慢动作镜头似的，舔了舔自己红润的嘴唇。刚才还在气头上的阿尔弗雷德愣了半秒，咽了下口水。

看来真醉的不轻。

......事到如今，不如趁着这只熊醉得不省人事，做些平时不让做的事？反正都要打一炮的。阿尔弗雷德的眼神开始变味。

美国向来是个行动派。这么想着，他将手放在了伊万的肩膀上，以不由分说的力道让后者跪到了地上。然后嘴角一扬。

“万尼亚乖，我给你喝一些别的东西~”

“唔....唔......”

嘴巴里含着肉棒的伊万眼角闪着泪光，从喉咙里发出一些意义不明的单音。他牢牢抓住厚夹克衫的衣角，而阿尔弗雷德则用双手左右固定住了他的脑袋，毫不留情地在那张嘴里进进出出，弄出滋滋声响。

伊万平时并不是不为他口，但总是加了很多附带条件：不许顶胯，不许深喉，不许射在嘴里。“要是你弄得我难受了，说不定我会一口咬下去哦 。“大眼睛如是说道。

不过年轻人（两百来岁而已）总是喜欢刺激，比起温吞吞的舔弄，阿尔弗雷德喜欢更粗暴的玩法。比如现在这样。他暂时不去考虑伊万的感受，一开场就火力十足，一心一意地去顶开收缩的喉咙，挤压平时碰不到的深处。

这种暴行就像在玷污纯洁的恋人。阿尔弗雷德摸摸那张洁白的脸庞，帮他抹去了眼角的泪珠，一个挺胯加深了力度。

直到他听到一声不和谐音。

“呕！”

他吓得立马拔了出去。还好伊万只是吐了些稀薄的酸水，要是真吐出别的东西，清理起来会很麻烦......看来伊万今天根本没吃东西，光喝酒了。阿尔弗雷德皱起了眉头。

暂时放过上面的嘴巴吧......

接下来要怎么做呢？他交叉着胳膊想了一小会儿。

阿尔弗雷德一把架起瘫坐在地上的伊万，让他趴到流理台上。酒瓶哗啦啦倒了几个，玻璃撞击台面，发出刺耳的声音。他一把扯下了伊万的居家裤。

在厨房的橙光照明下，圆圆的屁股像两颗棉花糖似的，格外诱人。阿尔弗雷德忍不住凑上去亲了一口。紧接着，一个响亮的巴掌便落在了上面。

“不要~..."屁股的主人吱唔了一声。

“给我站好，再乱动我就揍你。”

平日里若听到这种混账话，伊万肯定会跳起来。不过他现在只能双腿发软地死死趴在流理台旁，恍惚之中还想扭过头，看看身后到底发生了什么事。

又是两个巴掌。啪啪作响中，臀肉抖了几下，因冲击而粉透起来，看起来更像棉花糖了。阿尔弗雷德一边听着伊万软绵绵的求饶，一边毫不手软地拍打着眼前的屁股。

看看这头北极熊。撅着屁股，像个不听话的孩子般被打得哇哇乱叫。

等手也打累了，他便伸手打开了橱柜的最底层，翻出一管润滑剂。随意扭开盖子后，没有丝毫慈悲地，捅进了伊万的屁股里。熊发出一声哀嚎。以前有一次太着急，他们直接抓过厨房里的橄榄油就用了——事后那种油腻腻的感觉简直令人浑身不舒服。从此伊万会在公寓的各个地方藏好这类小道具，以免再被食用油糊一身。

是润滑剂的作用吗？在手法粗糙的开拓之中，某人意外发现，伊万前面的阴茎开始抬头。

。。。平时装得那么矜持，原来好这口。阿尔弗雷德忍着笑，将手指从洞里退了出来。紧接着，他扶着自己一捅到底。

后入。还是站立式的。

“啊~！”

伊万很少接纳这种姿势。这种原始的动物交配方式充分地体现了支配权与被支配，自尊心拉不下来的伊万不情不愿——特别是冷战结束苏联彻底瓦解后的那段时间。通常他们更常用面对面抱着的方式。偶尔，他会耐不住阿尔弗雷德的哀求，让他从后面进来。但这仅限于美俄关系缓和时期。一旦外交形势不太稳定，伊万一定会一口回绝。

不等半刻，阿尔弗雷德就大开大合地操了起来。伊万被撞得前后摇晃，时不时撞到台面上的酒瓶子，弄出了一阵阵有节奏的玻璃声响。

然而比这响动更大的，是伊万的呻吟。

“嗯~嗯~Нет！.....啊♡”

阿尔弗雷德以为出现了幻听。每一声的淫叫，尾音拉长似乎都带了爱心符号？甜腻地让人发狂。

他又一次忍不住跟记忆片段做了对比。这间公寓面积不大，不想让邻居听到奇怪声响的伊万在做爱时总是捂着嘴，闷里闷气地低吟。伊万在郊外有独幢的别墅，但天知道莫斯科的八车道都拯救不了拥堵的交通，为了节省通勤时间，他向上司申请了市内的普通公寓。缺点是墙有点薄。

虽然阿尔弗雷德也很享受伊万那令人难耐的低喘，但他一直想听听，伊万完全放开叫床会是怎样的光景。

他的愿望实现了。此时充斥鼓膜的，便是毫无廉耻的吟叫，随着身后的抽插，一声高过一声。

“Нет！Нет！~~嗯♡”

阿尔弗雷德手扶着伊万的腰，身上覆了一层密汗。第一发总是有些迫不及待。他甚至都忘了照顾小伊万，只顾着紧压着下方的躯体，把自己往洞穴里送地更深些。不一会儿，热滚滚的精液就对准伊万体内的前列腺，射进了去。伊万被逼的发出欢愉的哭喊。

无套中出。真是爽极了。他感叹道。

休息时间他继续插在伊万体内，两手慢悠悠地撸着小伊万，余光欣赏着泡沫泛滥的交合处。这酒鬼今晚怕是清醒不过来了。

看着那颗磨蹭着光滑台面的银发脑袋，阿尔弗雷德坏笑着踢了踢伊万的双腿，让他打得更开些。然后他从后方伸手将伊万的下巴托起，粗暴地往其嘴里捅了两根手指，宣告道：

“Round 2 —— Are you ready?"

过于兴奋的阿尔弗雷德不记得一共做了几回。他们大概站着来了三次，伊万射的厨房柜子上都是白色液体，干涸后留下了一条条痕迹。后来他再也支撑不住，阿尔弗雷德揪着他的头发让他趴倒在地，屁股抬高，继续猛烈进攻。期间，阿尔弗雷德伏身在其颈部又啃又咬，手指还不停玩弄可怜的小乳首。伊万叫得嗓子彻底哑了，只能哽咽着痉挛。

直到小穴彻底肿了起来，阿尔弗雷德再也干不动了，他才掐着伊万的脖子释放了最后一发。

发丝散发着湿气，贴在鬓角。伊万还保持着脸趴地翘屁股的姿势，动弹不得。红肿的穴口里缓缓流下之前几次射进去的白浊，有一些还顺着稀薄的耻毛滴下来，落在地板上。阿尔弗雷德突然觉得可惜。他想了想，便用手指把这些液体都塞回了洞里，四下探寻，眼光捕捉到了酒瓶木塞。

然后他拿过木塞，用它一把堵住了伊万的后穴。

此时伊万只能发出非常微弱的喉音。阿尔弗雷德满意地看了一眼他的“作品”，用手机最后拍了几张照片留作纪念，就决定去浴室洗个澡，再睡一小觉。

等伊万醒来，他就会惊慌失措地发现自己一丝不挂，身上全是掐痕吻痕，难以启齿的地方还塞着个酒瓶塞子。当他更加惊慌地去拔那个塞子后，就会发现那里灌满了阿尔弗雷德的精液。然后那只熊会一脸恶心地去清洗自己。相当一段时间内，他都不会再喝酒了吧？

不过那个时候，阿尔弗雷德已经坐在回华盛顿的飞机上了。

下次送伊万十箱伏特加吧。他想。他甚至喜欢上了这个主意。


End file.
